


Three Years' Time

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Misc. fandoms [6]
Category: Kill Bill (Movies)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Mutual Pining, Past Child Abuse, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gogo is O-Ren’s favorite, though she’d never admit it—she couldn’t afford to be sentimental.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Years' Time

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Gogo/O-Ren - chance.

Gogo is O-Ren’s favorite, though she’d never admit it—she couldn’t afford to be sentimental.  The girl is wicked, strong, and loyal to a fault, and that’s all O-Ren cares about.

“Mistress?” Gogo’s voice is small coming from O-Ren’s left, not her normal carefree giggle.

“Speak freely,” O-Ren urges, summoning Gogo closer.  “What is it?”

Gogo straightens her back and smooths her plaid skirt, always eager to impress.  She takes a deep breath.  “What are the chances I could share your bed someday?”

O-Ren raises an eyebrow, impressed with her young bodyguard’s boldness.  But she could never forget her own experiences as a child raised on violence; Matsumoto and his penchant for young children lingered in her mouth like a poison.  “You are still a girl, Gogo.  You have plenty of time to share beds.”  She hesitated for a moment when Gogo visibly deflated.  “Come to me when you’re twenty years old.  In three years, if you’d like to ask me again, you may.”

Gogo accepts the response, returning to her mistress’ side.  For the next months, during briefings and shows, missions and interrogations, thoughts cross O-Ren’s mind—Gogo smiling next to her in the morning, Gogo giving as good as she gets, Gogo using her teeth and nails and writhing her hips against O-Ren’s.  Her and Gogo being strong, hard-willed women together, every step of the way.

She doesn’t think of the fact that three years in their business is a long, long time.


End file.
